The Legend of Aura
by 11JJ11
Summary: Ash Ketchum finds himself thrust into the path of becoming an Aura Guardian, and the main focus of a timeless prophecy. With an age-old duty he must finish, and the life of his best friend in danger, he only has the advice of his not-so-trustworthy father, Ash is torn between his duties and friendship.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is the prologue to my rewrite of Pikachu's Revenge, or now known as the Legend of Aura! If you read PR, I hope you enjoy this rewrite, and if you're new to this story, I hope you enjoy it still! It is a bit shorter than my normal chapter, but this is just a prologue, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Within the Tree of Beginnings Mew shuttered, it wasn't just like something felt <em>off,<em> it was like the whole aura of the tree had shifted. The whole atmosphere felt tainted.

Mew was about to go searching to see if something was truly wrong, when a Regirock marched into the cavern. Relief rushed through Mew, the Protectors were always alert, even when centuries went by without intruders.

The Regirock paused, the rock-type golem always seemed off within the tree. Regice and Registeel had a crystal and sleek that matched the natural rock in the cave, something that Regirock lacked. He also didn't have the colorful appearances that the Legendary Beasts and Birds had, but the rock-type was one of the strongest Protectors, never failing Mew in his rotation with the other Legendary Trios as a Protector.

'Hello Regirock,' Mew said, hovering a bit higher, it had been about five years since she had seen one of the Protectors, since they were constantly roaming about the Tree of Beginning and the surrounding lands, while Mew prefered to stay near the Heart of the Tree, mostly taking a quick year or two nap, 'Do you have something to report?'

Mew decided it was best not to report the unnatural feeling she had sensing, since it was probably nothing, and she didn't want to bother the golems with a pointless task, even though a task would probably be welcomed with the long years that past with nothing happening.

Regirock's light-like eyes began to flash. Mew carefully watched the pattern of the lights, attempting to translate the flashes. This was the only way the golems communicated, though they understood Mew's telepathy easily.

Mew frowned, Regirock's lights didn't formed any words that Mew recognized. It was just the same pattern flashing over and over again.

'Regirock, what are saying?' Mew asked, and the lights stop a moment, then started up again. Mew's frown deepened, Regirock's presence felt.. empty.

Mew closed her eyes and slipped into her aura view. Immediately the room, the whole tree's, aura filled her extended sight, with the crystal heart of the tree radiating the brightest aura. Mew focused on Regirock.

Instead of Regirock's usual orange aura, there was a thick layer of black matter in the Regirock's place. Mew looked closer at Regirock, she didn't see the bulky golem, but a slim black shape.

'You're not Regirock...' Mew whispered in alarm.

The imposter leapt forward with much more speed than Mew expected, three claws wrapped around her small body, and slammed her against the back of the cavern. The Illusion of Regirock flickered, and a new Pokemon appeared in its place.

The Zoroark grinned, his red eyes seemed to glow like lava. Mew's eyes widened, and she prepared an Aura Sphere at the tip of her tail, and the Zoroark respond with a close ranged Dark Pulse, stopping the Aura Sphere.

Mew whimpered, and the Zoroark grinned again, she attempted to fire another attack, but the Zoroark's claws began to glow red, and the Night Slash dug into Mew's sides.

"Now Mew," A deeper voice said, "Calm down, I mean you no harm, but if you keep struggling Zorro will attack, and trust me, he will not be merciful."

Mew craned her head to get a view of the speaker. It was a human, a male, maybe in his thirties. He had a soft smile on his face and in his eyes. He would have looked kind if Mew hadn't just heard his threat.

He had dark green hair that was shaggy, but still well kept. His eyes were green as well. His skin was pale, almost white. His outfit was made of black cloth, along with a large black cloak he had wrapped around him.

There was a Luxray by his side, and several men entered the chamber after him, wearing similar apparel. Although his was more extravagant, which lead Mew to believe he was the leader of this small group.

'Who are you?' Mew asked, struggling against the Zoroark's grip.

His smile widened, and his eyes flashed with almost a crazed look, "Now, where are my manners," He swooped into a low bow, "My name is Alexander, but you may call me Zan. I will not take up too much of your time, I'm just here for one thing."

'How did you get in here? The Protectors should have kept you out!' Mew exclaimed.

"Oh, they tried too. The Regice and Registeel put up a good fight, but after a conjoined effort we were able to knock them out. Unfortunately the Regirock was a different story. It refused to give up, poor little guy. We were forced to take its life," Zan said causally, and Mew shivered with the look he gave her.

'You... Y-you k-killed...' Mew stuttered, tears welling up in her blue eyes, then her eyes hardened, 'I take it that "one thing" your here for isn't a good thing then?'

"Depends on your point of view," He replied calmly, and then his eyes flickered to the heart of the tree.

'No! Stop!' Cried Mew as he approached the heart of the Tree of Beginnings, but Zan didn't pay attention, and his Zoroark rewarded Mew with a Night Slash on the head, and a small stream of blood flowed down Mew's face.

Mew's heart began to beat faster and faster, the heart contained the main source of aura for the world, and it was the only link between this world and Arceus's realm, the link that Mew had sworn to guard with her life.

Zan studied the large crystal formation, a huge glowing blue stone, with a stream of aura flowing from a gem on the roof of the cave, the flow of the Time Stream. He climbed up the heart of the tree, and plunged his hand into the Time Stream.

Mew froze, could he be... No, he couldn't know about it...

After a moment he withdrew his hand, holding a small object in his hand. Mew began to tremble in fear.

It was a small amulet, made of obsidian. But small stones were inlaid with in it, of different colors. Zan turned the small trinket in his hand, and a greedy look came over him, "At last," He whispered, "I have it."

'NO!' Mew shouted, '_NO!_ Please, put it back, you don't know- You don't understand what that- It can- You must put it-'

Zan lowered himself back onto the floor, still holding the amulet, and he smirked, "I _do_ understand what this can do. And I plan on using it,' And with that remark he slipped the amulet onto a chain, and looped it around his neck.

Mew didn't know what to do, this man- Zan, was holding the Amulet of Arceus. How he knew of it, Mew had no idea, but if he knew how to use it...

The amulet held great powers, each of the little gems in it were pieces of Arceus's Plates. If the amulet was used under the right circumstances... The wielder of the Amulet could control Arceus himself.

"Don't worry Mew, I can't take full control _yet_," Zan said, fingering the chain, "I of course will need the Alpha Aura Guardian. He's the only one that can open the portal, and of course there is the Pikachu that always seems to accompanies them..."

Mew began to glow, and she released a huge burst of white light. The Explosion attack flung the Zoroark across the room. Mew then launched herself at Zan with a Steel Wing attack. The Luxray leapt in front of him, and sank her fangs into Mew.

Mew was flung to the ground, and the Luxray placed a paw on her, its claws shooting electrical currents into Mew. Mew's vision began to twist, 'No...' She whispered.

"I'll leave you alive for now, since the Aura Guardian will need your power to open the portal, but after that... We'll see."

Mew tried to stand up, her paws shaking, but she could only watch as Zan and his men walked away with the amulet. She collapsed back to the ground, and she lost consciousness, and terror ran through her.

She had failed Arceus once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Steel Wing. Mew can learn Steel Wing, since she can learn any TM.<strong>

**I would just like to thank BannanGodis and PikachuLover14, BannanGodis for helping me with coming up for a title name, and Pikachulover14 for helping come up with the prolouge's POV. Thank you so much!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**-JJ**


	2. Chapter 1

"Aargh!" Ash cried, clamping one hand to his head, and the other to the ferry's railing.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked up at his trainer in concern, and Ash gritted his teeth together in pain.

"It's happening again," Ash muttered, opening his eyes a bit, and Pikachu let out a small shudder as he saw the now-familiar blue glow of Ash's eyes, "Come on- don't want- be seen- like this-" Ash sputtered out each word, stiffly making his way to the back of the ferry, Pikachu at his heels.

It was early spring, and the cool temperatures and foggy weather still lingered from winter. Luckily there wasn't that many people on the ferry, giving Ash some peace. Another sharp burst of pain shot through his head, and Ash collapsed to the ground.

Pikachu placed a small paw on Ash's shoulder as the spasm hit Ash. They had started several weeks ago, at first just a short shudder every few days, but it escalated to huge seizures every couple of hours, along with short bursts of blue aura from Ash.

Despite all of Ash's attempts to keep his growing aura powers under control, nothing worked, and every day the spasms got worse, and finally Ash decided to follow his only lead:

A huge wave of aura from the north.

Ash had sensed the unnatural surge of aura several days after his aura went out off control. It was a powerful wave that seemed to be radiating from the Sinnoh Region. Ash had been unsure if it had always been there and he was just now able to sense it, or if it were something new. But when Ash's seizures had become out of control, he had decided to find the source of the aura waves, and maybe even some answers.

Ash and Pikachu had then made their way to Canalave City, in Sinnoh. The aura had seem stronger than ever, but still not the source, which seemed close, but still farther north. With only open ocean in that direction, Ash had booked a ferry to the only place that he knew that was out there, Iron Island.

They now found themselves on that ferry, not far from the island.

"Pikapi, Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted after a few minutes, this spasm was lasting longer than the others had. Ash didn't respond, his eyes were half way open, glowing an eerie blue. Pikachu looked around, unsure if he should get help or not. But then final shudder ran through Ash, and the glow from his eyes faded, and Pikachu let out a sigh of relief.

Ash shakily pushed himself to his knees, hands trembling, "That one was the worst one yet," He muttered, and Pikachu nodded in agreement, "Well then," Ash said, looking out at the foggy ocean, "Let's hope we can get some answers."

* * *

><p>"The next ferry won't come out here for 'bout two hours, sure you'll be fine out here, kid?" The sailor asked Ash as he dismounted the ferry.<p>

"I'll be fine," Ash said, adjusting his hat, looking around the island, everything seemed how it was last time he was, but then again his sight was limited, thanks to the unnatural fog, that like the ocean, covered the island.

"Hm, don't know what brought you out here, kid, never been much out here. Even when those ruins were discovered a few years back, people just don't head out this way. Especially at this time of year," The sailor paused, "Unnatural 'mount of fog we have this year, suppose the weather is as fickle as Lugia's wings, right kid?"

"Yeah," Ash said, not listening to what he was saying.

"Well, ferry here needs to head'on back, see ya 'round kid."

"Bye," Ash automatically responded as the sailor climbed back onto the ferry, and Ash began to hike up the rugged terrain of Iron Island, Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

Ash closed his eyes and hesitantly focused his aura, half expecting it to turn on him, then after a moment he slipped into his aura sight, plunging his surroundings into blue. Ash took a step back, "This is it," Ash said, "The source of that aura is coming from here."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, and Ash felt him leapt off his shoulder, and Ash opened his eyes in time to see Pikachu running off into the fog.

"Pikachu, where are you going?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu replied, not stopping.

"Wait up!" Ash cried, running after the mouse. Pikachu was much faster though, and soon Ash was just following the fading sound of Pikachu's voice, "Pikachu, come back!"

Ash thought he heard a faint "Pika," but was unsure. Ash stopped, trying to catch his breath, why would Pikachu just run off like that? Ash reached down for one of his Pokeballs.

"Charizard, come out and-" Ash froze, and glanced down, his Pokeballs were gone.

He glanced around, it wasn't just his Pokeballs, but his whole Pokebelt was gone. He knew he had them we he got off the ferry.

"Lu," A voice said from behind Ash, who turned. There was a figure, vaguely humanoid, looking at Ash with a pair of red eyes. In its paws was Ash's belt, "Rio."

"A Lucario," Ash muttered, glancing at it, "Wha- Hey! Come back!" The Lucario turned and ran with Ash's Pokeballs. Ash started after it, paused, and looked back at the way Pikachu had ran off, which was in the opposite direction of the Lucario, "Stay safe," Ash said, then ran after the Lucario.

It was waiting for him at the bottom of the hill, still watching him with the unblinking eyes, "Car," It said, gesturing to Ash for him to follow, then once more it turned and ran into the fog.

"Wait!" Ash shouted, "Give me back my Pokemon!"

It didn't stop, but turned a bit, and ran up a hill. It was running just fast enough so Ash could barely see it at the edge of the the fog. _I wish you would have stayed with me Pikachu. I need you right now!_

The Lucario was once again waiting for him as Ash caught up, and Ash stopped, watching it. The Lucario didn't move. "Hey," Ash called to it, "Can I have my Pokeballs back?"

The Lucario shook its head, "Lu."

"Do you want me to follow you?"

A nod.

"Then give me back my Pokeballs, I'll still follow you," Ash said, taking a step towards it. The Lucario shook its head again, and took a step back.

"Will you give me my Pokeballs back after you take me to... wherever you're going?" Ash asked.

The Lucario looked at the belt in its paws, then at Ash, and shrugged. It wasn't a simple gesture, the it truly didn't know if its master would return the Pokemon to the boy.

"Then I won't follow you," Ash said defiantly.

The Lucario raised an eye, and looked at Ash doubtfully, then continued its trek into the fog. Ash let out a curse and scrambled after the Lucario.

The Lucario increased its speed and got far ahead, to the point were Ash could no longer make it out in the fog. Ash stopped once more, "Pikachu? Can you hear me? I need you!"

No reply.

Ash thought for a moment, then entered his Aura View. The extended sight allowed Ash to find the Lucario quickly, thanks to its powerful aura. It was about fifty feet (About fifteen meters) ahead of Ash, still watching him. Still watching through his Aura View, Ash stumbled in Lucario's direction. It stayed where it was, watching.

A faint stab of pain blossomed at the base of Ash's skull. He wasn't use to using his aura for this long. Ash slipped out of his Aura View. He was now close enough to see it with his regular sight, and the Lucario retreated out of sight, running. Ash gritted his teeth, and slipped into his Aura View again, trying to track it. Didn't it want him to follow?

The process repeated once more, the Lucario staying out of sight, causing Ash to have to depend on his Aura View to find the Lucario. It Lucario didn't seem to be in a hurry either. Ash winced in pain as he prolonged his use of his Aura View.

_Is it testing me?_ Ash thought as the Lucario scrambled away as Ash slipped into his regular sight. _It only let's me approach it if I'm using aura..._

Ignoring his pounding headache, Ash used his Aura View, and went after the Lucario. It was standing next to a large bolder, and this time Ash stayed in his Aura View as he came closer. It didn't flee.

He was closer than ever, about ten feet (three meters) away from it. The Lucario sent a small pulse of aura at him, and Ash suddenly felt approval. The Lucario had transferred its emotions into Ash, letting him know that this is what it wanted him to do.

Ash was now next to the Lucario, his head now screaming at him, but he kept his Aura View up, not wanted the Lucario to run off again. The Lucario took off at a brisk pace, signaling for Ash to come with it.

"No-" Ash said, letting out a small groan, "Walk, please?" Ash asked, and for the first time the Lucario showed some emotion, concern, then it nodded, and began to walk. Ash followed slowly behind, he didn't know how much longer he could continue using his aura like this-

"Car," The Lucario said, and sent another pulse of aura at Ash, this time causing him to feel relaxed. Ash took this to mean that he could stop using his Aura View, and he returned to his regular sight, causing the pounding headache to fade to just a small annoyance.

Ash collapsed on to a rock, rubbing his head, panting. Though he didn't extend himself physically to use his aura, he still felt like he had ran a marathon.

"Rio," The Lucario said, and Ash looked up. The Lucario pointed with its paw to a cave, then strolled in itself.

After a moments hesitation, Ash followed it inside.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, Pikachu didn't run off for no reason, you'll find out why next chapter!<strong>

**And here are some replies from the prolouge:**

**Pikachulover14: Yes, this story will have several changes. I don't know if I'll bring back Grace or not, we'll see.**

**Uranium235: Yes, Mew was defeated easialy, there's a reason for that. It will be explained in a future chapter.**

**PsychicEevee0103: Yep, this story will be different from Pikachu's Revenge, but I hope the changes will be for the better.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ash cautiously entered the cave after the Lucario. The cavern itself was nothing special, just made of the same rocks as island. In the center of the cavern there was a hole that resembled a fire pit.

There was no fire in the pit though, but the light from outside was pouring into the cave, even with the fog, so there was probably no need for a fire.

The grinding of a rock caused Ash to look behind him. The Lucario, faintly glowing red, was shoving a large rock in front of the cave entrance by using Strength, sealing them inside. The Lucario looked up at him, and Ash took a step back.

"Hello Ash," A voice said behind him, and Ash wheeled back around.

Sitting on a rock in front of the empty fire pit was a man. He was wearing blue, and a blue hat laid off to his side. He had messy raven black hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the crisp air.

Ash frowned, the whole cave now seemed to lit up with blue. Ash's gaze flickered to the fire pit.

Floating above the pit was a blue orb radiating a bright light, Ash didn't know how he had missed it before. Perhaps it was only visible in the dark. Ash slipped into his Aura View, and was overcome by sheer wave of aura radiating from the orb, which was engulfing the whole cave in his Aura View. Ash's headache returned in full force, ripping Ash from his Aura View.

Ash stumbled back, and would have fallen on the floor, but the Lucario caught him. The Lucario propped him back on his feet. Ash noticed his Pokebelt around its arms, and made a grab for it, but the Lucario sped away, becoming a temporary blur, and reappeared next to the man.

Extreme Speed.

The Lucario set his Pokebelt next to the man, looking at Ash, as if daring him to come closer.

"It's a little overwhelming, I wouldn't recommend viewing your surroundings with aura while its lit," The man said, nodding towards the aura orb, "Please, have a seat," The man pointed to a rock across from him, which would place the orb between them.

Ash didn't move, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "You don't recognize me? Well, it has been six years since last time we've seen each other, and it was for less for a day. But I did save your life, so one would think that you would recognize me. Perhaps this would help," The man placed his hat on his head, and looked up at Ash.

He did seem familiar, all though his apparel looked like he had stepped out of Sir Aaron's time. The gold chain around his neck even had the same symbol as Sir Aaron's gloves. Ash glanced at the man, the Lucario, and the aura orb.

Lucario... Aura... Iron Island... Ash thought for a moment, trying to grasp the name of the Aura Guardian he had met on Iron Island years before, "Riley," Ash said after a moment.

Riley nodded, "Correct, now please, take a seat. I didn't have you come to Iron Island only to play guessing games."

"Why did he take my Pokemon?" Ash said, gesturing to the Lucario, "Why did he bring me here?"

"'He' took your Pokemon and brought you here on my orders, I wanted to talk to you alone," Riley glanced at the Lucario, "But 'he' is actually a she, her name is Aerin."

"'Alone?'" Ash muttered, thinking, then looked at Riley suspiciously, "Does that mean that you know why Pikachu ran off?"

"Maybe," He shrugged.

"Where is he?" Ash growled.

Riley looked at him, thinking, then said, "Your Pikachu is currently on the north side of the island, battling a Steelix. Now sit."

"_What?"_

Riley waved a dismissive hand, "One of my Pokemon is with him, and she is strong. Don't worry. Now sit down."

"You think that I am just going to-"

Riley's eyes flashed blue dangerously, "_Sit."_

Ash slowly sat down in front of the aura orb, across from Riley, not taking his eyes off the Aura Guardian or his Pokeballs.

"Good, now we can talk. I was wondering when you'd show up here."

"How did you know I was coming here?" Ash asked a bit harshly, but it only caused Riley to smile.

Riley glanced at the aura orb, "I didn't know, but I made this in hopes that you would sense it. You did, though it took you longer than I had hoped."

Ash looked at the orb, so it was the source of the aurawave he had been sensing.

Ash eyes flickered to his Pokeballs, "I sensed it several weeks ago, about the same time my aura began... acting out."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "'Acting out'? Please, explain."

"Um... About three weeks ago... My aura would surface... just, I dunno, react, I guess. It wasn't too bad, at first. Just small little shutters and maybe a few blue sparks of aura. Then it got worse as time progressed. I get these seizures, I just lose consciousness and my aura just takes over. From what I've gathered it seems like my eyes start to glow and sometimes I let out these burst of aura. Of course I don't know everything about what happens, I just feel a huge a wave of pain then everything goes blue. Pikachu is really the only one who knows about this, Mom would freak out if she saw-"

"Your mother- She knows nothing of this?" Riley broke in suddenly, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Um- yeah, is that... wrong?" Ash replied, slightly confused.

Riley shook his head, "No, no. It's just fine. For the best, probably, sorry, please continued."

"Well, that's about it. It just keeps getting worse, the last one lasted a couple of minutes. Do you know what's going on? Is this normal? Can I stop it?" Ash asked, looking at the Aura Guardian.

Riley held out his hand towards Ash, and his eyes began to glow blue once more. Ash shivered and Riley frowned, and Ash realized he was scanning his aura. Ash shifted uncomfortably, it felt like a cold wind was surrounding him.

Riley pulled his hand back, and the glow from his eyes faded, along with the strange chill. Riley looked at Ash in a strange way for a moment, thinking.

"W-well?"

"Mm?" Riley asked, "Oh, well, someone has placed a seal on your aura. Your aura should have unlocked on your tenth birthday, but it was delayed."

"A seal?"

Riley leaned back, "An advanced Aura Guardian can place a seal on a future Aura Guardian, usually one that is younger than ten. This causes their aura to be sealed inside of them. Sometimes one can break through a seal at important times, or eventually, like with you, the aura becomes so powerful that the aura tries to break through, which explains these seizures you have been having."

"But I can call on my aura when I want to," Ash replied.

"You are what, sixteen now? Your aura should have been unlocked at ten. By now your aura is so strong that it is easy to call on your aura through the seal. Though the aura you manipulate is just a tiny fraction of the power you truly hold, if the seal were removed... you would have amazing powers."

"So this 'seal' is causing the seizure?" Ash asked, and Riley nodded, "Then how can I get it removed?"

"The person who placed the seal can remove it quite easily."

"Who is...?"

"In most cases when a seal is placed it is a father placing it on his son. Aura is inherited through the father to the oldest son. In many cases, to keep their son from out classing them the father would place a seal on the aura, and remove later, usually. Though any advanced aura user could remove it with some work and time," Riley smiled, "There are many good stories about a son having another guardian remove his seal, then taking revenge on his father. Lesser Guardians, of course. They don't exist anymore, died out."

"So you're saying that my father could use aura? And what do you mean by 'lesser' Guardians?" Ash thought for a moment, "You can use aura, can you remove my seal?"

"So many questions. Yes, your father could use aura, or else you would have no aura yourself. Lesser Guardians were people that were gifted with aura, but weren't descendants from the first Aura Guardian. Arceus ordered their extinction years," Riley's eyes grew dark, "And probably ours too if he didn't _need_ us," The last part was almost a growl, but then Riley stopped, and shook his head, "But that is another story."

"The First Guardian? And what does Arceus have to do with aura? And 'ours'? How are we different from the lesser Guardians? And you didn't answer my question about the seal! Can you remove it or not?"

Riley held up a hand, stopping him, "Slow down. Like I said, it is another story, a very long one at that. And about your seal, yes, I do have the ability to remove it. But I will not remove it."

"Sorry about asking another question," Ash said uncertainly, "But why will you not remove the seal?"

Riley looked back at Ash, "Because you would probably destroy yourself. Perhaps if you would have never had a seal you could've learned to control the power, but I guess I was selfish on my part. If I were to remove the seal now you would become overwhelmed with the unnatural amount of power you would be wielding, even for an Aura Guardian."

Ash took in these words, thinking, "So I have more power than usual, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Why is that? Why am I different?"

Riley sat up, looking at Ash in the eye, "Because _you_ are the Alpha Aura Guardian."

"'Alpha' Aura Guardian...? What's that?"

Riley refocused his attention on the aura orb, "You hold a vast amount of aura in you. The very same aura that Arceus used to form this planet, a power that Arceus still on depends on," Riley looked back up at Ash, "When I said Arceus needed 'us', he really needs you."

Ash shivered.

"The youngest Aura Guardian always holds the title as 'Alpha' Guardian, but it is rarer for the world to actually _need_ him," Riley's eyes grew serious, "Now is one of those times."

"Need? What do you mean by that?"

Riley smiled, "It's still a long story. But we have time, don't we? It all has to do with the very first Aura Guardian, but it goes back even before, back when the earth was still just a rock in the middle of nothing. Perhaps even before that."

Riley's hand began to glow faintly, and he swept it to the side, and the aura orb lost its circular shape, now it was just a blue mist, filling the cave, surrounding them.

"It started when Arceus was formed, back when the world had no shape..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two took longer to do than I thought it would, and it also didn't end where I'd like to, but oh well. I also wanted to do some of Pikachu's POV, but... yeah. But in this chapter we get a new character (Well, not so new if you have read PR,) Riley, the Aura Guardian from Iron Island (Episode Steeling Peace of Mind). He will be an important character later on, but for now he is explaining important elements in the story.<strong>

**We also learn that Ash is the "Alpha Aura Guardian", which was also mentioned by Zan in the prologue. What this truly means we'll find out in other chapters, but this chapter explains that it is always the youngest Aura Guardian, and the Alpha Aura ****Guardian has a very powerful aura.**

**Here are some replies from the last chapter reviews:**

**PsychicEevee0103: Yes, this story will still share similarities with PR, but this story just starts a bit early in the time line, and will have a more developed plot and a few different characters.**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**

**-JJ**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! This chapter is a bit shorter, but it is all Pikachu's POV. I wanted to have some of Pikachu's POV last chapter, but then it would have been WAY to long, and I had enough for another small chapter, so here it is. This is what Pikachu has been up to, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>The powerful Earthquake attack rumbled across the clearing, the tremors hitting Pikachu, flinging him across the field, smacking him into one of the many boulders on Iron Island. The Steelix dove into the ground before Pikachu could recover, and surfaced right below him.<p>

The rock shattered as the Iron Head hit, and then Pikachu, sending him flying once more across the field. Pikachu struggled to his feet, a small trail of blood running from his paw. No, this wasn't right. Battles shouldn't maim like this.

Pikachu ignored his foot, and sped towards the Steelix with a Quick Attack, then leapt at it with Iron Tail, aiming for a chink in its neck. The Steelix intercepted with its own Iron Tail, then wrapped Pikachu up with a powerful Bind attack, the pressure squeezing Pikachu, "Chuuu!"

Pikachu instinctively let out a Thunderbolt, but the ground-type Steelix simply coiled tighter, the electric-type move doing nothing to it. The Steelix proceeded to slam the small mouse to the ground, and flicked it away with his tail.

Pikachu looked up at the Steelix towering over him, but didn't move. What was the point? This was a battle he couldn't win, and running had already proven to be pointless. What else could be do besides wait for Ash to come?

'Get up and fight,' The Steelix rumbled after a minute.

Pikachu didn't move.

'FIGHT!' The Steelix roared, and rushed towards Pikachu with a Double-Edge attack, slamming into Pikachu with a sickening _crack._

'Acel, stop!' A feminine voice shouted.

The Steelix ignored the shout, and readied Iron Tail right above Pikachu.

'Acel, STOP!' A yellow blur rushed past the Steelix, materializing in front of Pikachu, and a blue energy shield appeared in front of it, just as the Iron Tail came.

The Iron Tail rebounded off the the energy shield with a _ping_.

Pikachu looked up at his rescuer. The female Pikachu stopped what looked like a Protect move, and glared up at the Steelix, 'You idiot! You're supposed to fight him, not kill him!'

The Steelix, Acel, looked down at the female Pikachu in annoyance, 'He won't fight. I am teaching him a lesson, so move aside Penny.'

A blue sphere appeared at the end of Penny's tail, 'That is not your assignment,' The Pikachu growled, she leaped up into the air, and fired the Aura Sphere at the Steelix. Acel groaned, glaring at Penny, looking like he was about to attack her, but he paused, then backed up, 'Are you okay?' Penny asked, turning back to Pikachu.

A large gash ran down Pikachu's left side, blood pouring from it. Pikachu regarded her for a moment, 'Take me back to Ash!' Pikachu snarled at Penny, and probably would have leapt at her if it wasn't for his injury.

She approached him, her front paws glowing white, 'Hold still,' She ordered, laying her paws on his injured side. Pikachu twitched, but didn't move as her paws began to glow brighter. Pikachu's whole body began to glow.

The glow faded, and she backed away. Pikachu glanced down at himself, the cut in his paw was completely healed, and his side no longer hurt. He looked down at the gash, it was healed, but a long, jagged scar still remained, and blood still coated his side.

'I'm sorry, Wish can only heal so much,' Penny explained, 'It is a mild healing move, nothing like a Chansey and human medication could do. The scar will permenant... sorry,' She said, hanging her head.

Pikachu stood up slowly, glancing at the female Pikachu and the Steelix, 'Take me back to Ash,' Pikachu repeated.

Penny shook her head, 'I can't yet, sorry.'

'Why you-!'

'Look! This was not my idea! I am just acting on my master's orders!' Penny exclaimed, frustrated.

Pikachu looked at her, and growled, cheeks sparking, 'I don't care what your "master "said! I don't know how I got here, but I'm not going to just do whatever you want me too! One minute I was with Ash, then I was here and this crazed Steelix was attacking me! I don't know how I got here, but I'm leaving!'

'Why don't I show you who's the crazed one!' The Steelix roared, preparing to attack.

'Acel, stop!' Penny snapped, and she turned back to Pikachu, 'I reason you don't remember how you got here is because I manitupated your aura, causing you to come here alone. We needed to test your aura and battle capabilities, which is why you need to battle Acel until I'm satisfied with your skills.'

'What if I don't?' Pikachu said, eyeing them.

Penny sighed, 'Then you'll have more scars to add to your collection.'

Pikachu hesitated, 'Where's Ash?'

'He's being tested himself.'

Pikachu's eyes widened, 'If you've hurt one hair on him I'll- I'll-' Pikachu shook with rage. Who were these Pokemon? His "tests" had left him permanently scared, then what could be happening to Ash?

'Hmm...' Penny looked Pikachu up and down, 'You are protective, which is good, but yet you've shown no aura skills... You should have unlocked them by now.'

'Fight me,' Pikachu snapped.

She gave him a bewildered look, 'Wha- what?'

Pikachu lowered himself into a charging position, 'You said you wanted to "test" my batting skills, well, here's your chance. You seem to be in charge around here, well, besides your "master". All I know is that you took me from Ash, and that he could be in trouble, so I wouldn't mind battling you. If I win, you take me back to Ash, no questions asked. If I lose... then I'll do your stupid little test! Or are you just going to keep hiding behind the Steelix?'

'You little runt! I'll tear you to shreds!'

'Shut up Acel,' Penny said, and she looked at Pikachu, 'Very well, I accept your challenge. But I'm warning you, I am not push over. Do not face me with overconfidence.'

Pikachu smirked, 'You're the one that's being overconfident.'

She took up a battle position, 'I was just giving you a warning, and here's another, I will not be holding back,' She glanced back at the Steelix, 'Stay out of the way of this battle, Acel.'

The Steelix snorted, but retreated a reasonable distance for the battle, 'Finish him quickly, he's annoying.'

'After you,' Penny said, nodding at Pikachu.

Pikachu studied her, she did seem powerful, but he should be able to take her on. He had beaten several Raichus, taken down a mega Lucario, heck, he'd even tied with a Latios! Now every battle wasn't a piece of cake, but this one should be a win.

He prepared Quick Attack and rushed towards Penny. She didn't move for a second, then suddenly she became a blur, reappearing behind Pikachu, hitting him with Thunder. Pikachu winced, but wheeled around to face her, releasing a Thunderbolt.

She took the Thunderbolt without a flinch, then leapt at Pikachu, fist glowing white. The Mega Punch attack hit Pikachu in the jaw, sending him flying back. Pikachu rubbed his jaw, then sped back at her with Iron Tail.

She suddenly became a blur, and came racing towards Pikachu, who tried to step side, but was hit straight on with her sheer speed.

'That is the fastest Quick Attack I've ever seen,' Pikachu muttered, once again rising to his feet.

'That was not a Quick Attack, that was Extreme Speed, which is faster and much more powerful,' She said, a blue sphere forming on her tail, a move which Pikachu did recognized.

'Aura Sphere,' He muttered, preparing Electro Ball. They both fired the attack, which collided in mid air, and Pikachu used the moment to go after her. _Extreme Speed and Aura Sphere? What other foreign attacks does she have?_

He slammed the Iron Tail into her stomach, tossing her to the side. Pleased with his newfound advantage, he went after her with a combination of Iron Tail and Electro Ball.

She sat up, her eyes glowing green. Two blades of grass sprouted up in front of Pikachu, wrapping around his legs, tripping him. The grass began to faster, binding him in place. Pikachu tried to fight off the Grass Knot, to no avail.

Penny turned and began to tunnel into the ground, vanishing.

_Snap, Dig, a ground type move._ Pikachu thought, still trying to rip off the grass, then he got an idea. Closing his eyes, he fired up Volt Tackle.

The ground erupted beneath him, and Penny rose up, slamming into him. Pikachu quickly release the energy from Volt Tackle, forcing the electrical current into her. Penny yelped in surprise, and the green glow from her eyes faded, along with the grass binding Pikachu.

Pikachu readied Iron Tail, and brought it straight down on her. The Iron Tail sung down, and rammed into a blue force shield, almost like Protect... No...

Aura.

Penny's paws were glowing blue as she controlled the aura. An Aura Sphere formed between her paws, and she fired it through the shield, and hit Pikachu.

'This battle is now over,' She said, racing towards him with Extreme Speed, paws glowing with Mega Punch, striking Pikachu several times.

She stopped, looking at Pikachu. He struggled to his feet, electricity sparking from his cheeks. He fired a Thunderbolt at her, which she stepsided. Pikachu's movements seemed slow and Slugma-ish. He was worn down, but the determination shown in his eyes.

Penny shook her head, 'You are determined, yes, but stubborn. You're acting like a newly hatched Pichu that learned Thundershock, honestly, how old are you?'

Pikachu ignored her question, and prepared Iron Tail, 'Sorry if I'm stubborn, or maybe I just want to be with my best friend!'

Penny dodged the Iron Tail with ease, 'I have traveled and battled for nearly thirty years, and I have learned that there is somethings you don't give up on, and other things you need to learn how to quiet. If I was go to keep you permanently from your master, then I wouldn't blame you for not giving up. But I'm not, but if you keep this up, then you're going to get hurt. And what will that accomplish?'

'Ash. Is. Not. My. Master,' Pikachu growled, anger showing, 'I have traveled with him for six years, and those have been the most amazing moments of my life. But not once, _ever_, has he been my master! He is my best friend, and I'm not going to lay down when I still have a chance to win!' Pikachu prepared Volt Tackle, and rushed at Penny with the last of his strength.

Penny blinked in surprise, then darted to the side as Pikachu rushed by, and slammed a powerful Iron Tail on the back of his head. Pikachu stumbled forward, falling to the ground, knocked out cold.

'About time,' Acel rumbled, 'He was more annoying than Aerin when she was battling that Camerupt.'

Penny approached Pikachu, laying a paw on his neck, feeling a faint pulse. She rolled the unconscious Pikachu onto his back.

Penny smiled, and prepared Wish and began healing Pikachu, 'Very determined, indeed. We may have hope yet.'

* * *

><p><strong>So we meet Penny and Acel, who are two of Riley's Pokemon.<strong>

**So if it wasn't clear, Pikachu didn't run off. Riley's Pikachu (Penny) manipulated his aura, which caused him to run off. Pikachu has no memory of running off.**

**Also, Pikachu may seem a bit rude in this chapter, but imagine you woke up not knowing where you were, being forced to fight, and knowing your best friend might be in danger.**

**Replies:**

**PikachuLover14: Sorry, Pikachu didn't beat the Steelix... Riley is a very powerful trainer, he's been training for nearly twenty years.**

**PsychicEevee0103: Thank you! :D**

**remisolleke: I promise this story will be finished, even if it takes several years! (I hope not!) :D**

**Thank you for all of the other reviews too! :D :D :D**

**-JJ**


End file.
